


Kara's Dating Resume For Alex

by Argyle_S



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: What It Says On The Label
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 62
Kudos: 247





	Kara's Dating Resume For Alex

Kara Danvers

Potential Girlfriend

Address:

  * 1022 Argo St. APT 4A  
National City, CA 90012



Phone Number:

  * 555-579-7866



Email:

  * notanalien@gmail.com



Objective: To become the wife and life partner of Alex Danvers.

Experience:

  * Complete Stranger: 1966 - 2003
  * Annoying Kid Forced On Alex By Her Parents: 2003 - 2005
  * Worst Thing That Ever Happened To Alex: 2005 - 2007
  * Alex Danvers Favorite Person: 2007 - 2018



Key Skills: 

  * Hugging
  * Snuggling
  * Sharing the Blanket
  * Ordering Takeout
  * Being the Big Spoon
  * Being the Little Spoon
  * Rescuing Alex
  * Always Getting Two Rhubarb Pies
  * Back Rubs
  * Foot Massages



Education:

  * Kryptonion Home Schooling 1966 -1971
  * Argo Academic Center 1971 - 1979
  * Midvale Middle School 2003 -2004
  * Midvale High School 2004 - 2008
  * National City University (B.S. In Marketing) 2008 - 2012



Dating History

  * Kenny Li - 2007  
Reason Relationship Ended: Murder
  * Derek Wilson - 2009  
Reason Relationship Ended: Broken Nose During Kiss
  * Mark Smith - 2009  
Reason Relationship Ended: Broken Nose During Kiss
  * Christopher Williams - 2011  
Reason Relationship Ended: Broken Nose During Kiss
  * Ted Martin - 2012  
Reason Relationship Ended: Broken Nose During Kiss
  * Gary Ryan - 2013  
Reason Relationship Ended: He Liked Carrot Cake
  * James Olsen - 2016  
Reason Relationship Ended: Person Priorities Shifted After Nearly Dying Saving The World
  * Mon-El of Daxim - 2017  
Reason Relationship Ended: I Had To Poison The Atmosphere For His Entire Species To Stop Them From Invading. Then He Married A Girl From The Future.
  * Imra Ardeen - 2018  
Reason Relationship Ended: She Was In A Political Marriage, From A Thousand Years In The Future, And We Were Both Drunk When It Happened.



Other Qualifications:

  * I Can Get Food From Anywhere In The World In Under Fifteen Minutes
  * My Body Heat is Higher Than A Human's So Snuggling Is Extra Cozy
  * I Never Complain When Alex Puts Her Cold Feet On Me To Warm Up
  * I Know The Exact Location of Every Donut Shop In California




End file.
